This invention relates to methods of treatment and to novel pharmaceutical compositions for use in such methods.
In British Patent No 2022078 there are disclosed a number of pyranoquinoline compounds which are indicated for use in the treatment of reversible airway obstruction. Pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds are also described, especially compositions in which the active ingredient is in powder form with a mass median diameter of from 0.1 to 10 microns. British Patent Application No 2157291A describes the particular utility of the disodium salt of one of these compounds, 9-ethyl-6,9-dihydro-4,6-dioxo-10-propyl-4H-pyrano(3,2-g)quinoline-2,8-dicarboxylic acid, in the treatment of reversible airway obstruction. Also described are powdered aerosol compositions of this salt for administration to the lung and physical forms of the salt which are especially suitable for formulation in this way.
We have now surprisingly found that when it is administered in aqueous solution the same compound is efficacious in the treatment of a variety of disorders of the eye, notably conjunctivitis, as well as in the treatment of certain disorders associated with other organs.
Thus, according to the invention there is provided a method of treatment of a condition selected from the group comprising:
conjunctivitis, keratitis, xe2x80x98allergic eyesxe2x80x99, adenovirus infections, corneal homograft rejection, anterior uveitis;
nasal polyps, vasomotor rhinitis, allergic manifestations of the nasopharynx;
reversible obstructive airways disease;
Crohn""s disease, distal colitis and proctitis, which method comprises administration to a patient suffering from such a condition of a therapeutically effective amount of an aqueous solution of 9-ethyl-6,9-dihydro-4,6-dioxo-10-propyl-4H-pyrano(3,2-g)quinoline-2,8-dicarboxylic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
By the term xe2x80x98conjunctivitisxe2x80x99 we mean inflammatory disorders of the conjunctiva commonly characterised by photophobia and irritation. The condition may be bacterial or vital and encompasses a number of specific types of conjunctivitis; for instance, seasonal allergic conjunctivitis, perennial allergic conjunctivitis, vernal catarrh (vernal kerato-conjunctivitis) , xe2x80x98irritable eyexe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98non-specific conjunctivitisxe2x80x99, Herpes Simplex Conjunctivitis, Herpes Zoster Conjunctivitis and phlyctenular conjunctivitis.
Similarly, by the term xe2x80x98keratitisxe2x80x99 we mean inflammation of the cornea which may involve its superficial surface (xe2x80x98superficial keratitisxe2x80x99 including the localised form known as xe2x80x98corneal ulcerationxe2x80x99) or be confined to the deeper layers (xe2x80x98interstitial keratitisxe2x80x99). Other particular forms of keratitis which may be mentioned include Herpes Simplex Keratitis and Herpes Zoster Keratitis.
Proctitis includes chronic (ie ulcerative) and non-specific proctitis.